The Sword of the Kingdom
by highlord24
Summary: After a council of druids come to Camelot to speak to the king, Prince Arthur and Merlin find themselves training to fight with magic rather than against it. Will they learn from each other and can they truly become the men they were born to be!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first story so please be nice. It's based on the TV series Merlin (which belongs to the BBC). Main characters of Arthur and Merlin (no slash). The only planned relationship is Arthur and Gwen but there is a bit OC lovin too. these are all my own ideas (not copied from anyone so no mean accusations) and it's set mid 3rd series but may not completely compatible with the events of the show as I haven't seen all the episodes yet!**

Merlin groaned as he tramped around his friend's room. Arthur was down on the practice field, bashing the heads of his knights together, most likely. And, when Arthur was out, that meant Merlin was on duty for cleaning. The young warlock groaned as he swept the sodden rag across the table. This would be so much easier if he was just allowed to use magic for use. A few quick words and twenty seconds later the whole room would be spotless. He tried to do it like that before but Arthur had a nasty habit of walking in right at the wrong moment. Merlin really did not want to have to explain exactly why the broom was sweeping itself while Merlin was in the other room sorting the linen.

_Right sorry about that Arthur! You see I'm actually a really powerful sorcerer who has saved your neck hundreds of times but I can't tell you because then your father would have me killed._ Merlin huffed and muttered under his breath. That was one conversation he really did not want to have. He sighed again and then gave in to the drudgery of polishing the stone flags.

Suddenly hurried footsteps approached the room and the door and it flew open.

"Sire, there's a whole band of...who want to...!" the man trailed off and glanced around the room. The man was Sir Rufus' young servant, Geoffrey or something, Merlin vaguely remembered him coming to see Gaius about something for his master a few weeks ago. The man stood panting in the middle of the room and then, spotting Merlin, hurried up to him. "Where's the prince? I have an urgent message for him from his father."

"He's out on the training fields. What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter! I must see Prince Arthur immediately!"

"I'll take you to him." Merlin dropped his cloth onto the table and the two servants. Geoffrey was fast but, three years of keeping pace with Arthur meant that Merlin had no trouble keeping up. "What's the message anyway? What's so important about it? Has something happened?"  
Geoffrey shot him a worried glance.

"I don't know if I should tell you. It is from the king after all."

"Look let's put it this way, is Arthur going to like it?"

"No."

"Then tell me the message so I can rephrase it in a way that won't piss him off."

Geoffrey gulped and hesitated until,

"There's a whole legion of druids approaching the castle. They sent a messenger ahead to warn the king and he wants Arthur on his council immediately to put in a plan of attack."

"Attack? He's not seriously thinking of trying to attack an entire band of druids with simple knights is he? They won't stand a chance. This is worse than when Kilgarrah attacked or Morgause for that matter. Arthur is going to be furious."

While they had been talking, the two men had continued to run and they were now almost at the practice fields themselves. Merlin could see Arthur in full spar with one of his knights and he swallowed. This was not going to be fun. Geoffrey went to go straight up to the prince and tell him but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Never get in the way of Arthur when he's fighting."Disturbing Arthur in the middle of a spar was never a good idea but Merlin had picked up a few tricks over the years. Reaching over to a small table of refreshments he picked up a small jug and, weighing it in his hand, lobbed it at Arthur's helmet. The jug struck him and the young prince staggered from the weight of the blow. He spun around, sword at the ready. Spotting Merlin waving at him from the sidelines, he gestured for his opponent to stand down. Jogging over to his friend, Arthur frowned as he knew that Merlin would never interrupt his practice unless something was very wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Druids are approaching the castle. They'll be here at midday tomorrow. Your father wants you in the throne room immediately."

"Attack?"

"yes."

"Us or them?"

"Us."

Arthur stared at his friend in shock.

"Surely my father would not be so foolish as to..." Merlin just looked at him. Arthur sighed frustrated. "He doesn't know what he's doing. He's so blinded by hate."

"That's why he needs you there, to be his eyes."

"You're right. Let's go." tossing his practice sword onto the rack, the prince and his servant ran off in the direction of the throne room.

Geoffrey stood with the knights, his mouth wide open. He had heard that the relationship between the prince and his servant was less than proper but that was just...shocking! The servant had broken a terracotta wine jug over his master's head and the prince had treated it like it nothing! And they way the spoke to one another, it was like they were...equals. It was...incredible. If he had ever addressed his own master that way he would be publicly flogged for disrespect!

He heard a chuckle from behind him. He spun around to see Luke, Sir Leon's middle-aged manservant, fetching wine for his master. Luke was shaking his head and chuckling.

"What?" asked Geoffrey.

"It takes some getting used to, doesn't it? Those two, I mean. Thick as thieves they are. Close as brothers but they couldn't be more different, could they? One a clumsy peasant from a tiny borderland village; the other a prince and heir to the kingdom. Life's a funny thing, ain't it?" shaking his head the older servant trotted back over to his master.

"_Life's a funny thing, ain't it" _Well he certainly got that bit right. Sighing Geoffrey ran off in the direction of the armoury. If there was to be an attack then his master would need his armour ready as soon as possible.

**so yeah first chapter done! not very long (no chapters will be long but hopefully good reading) please reveiw. I love comments! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIVE! Sorry I've been gone so long! things have been manic at school and at home so I've unable to post but here it is! At last! Thank you for all the people who commented! All my love to laughsalot12, AVBAON, Avi Muin, coymelody, JBQ, and anyone else who's comments I've missed! you've kept me going! thnx! and also to the wonderful Kyuubecky! this chapter's dedicated to you! for your sheer awesomeness!**

The throne room of Camelot was draughty with thick, oak beams and shields and banners adorning the walls. Uther sighed as he leaned back on his throne. It wasn't the most glamorous throne room and it certainly wasn't the largest but it was fine for everyday use. He sighed again and turned to glare down at the council gathered before him. He murmured something unintelligible under his breath and turned his frustrated gaze on the door. Where was his son Camelot was under threat from an army of druids and his son choose today of all days to be late. Uther sighed and drummed his fingers against the arm of his throne, feeling the slight groove in the wood left there by years of impatience. At last the door swung open to reveal the prince and his young serving boy...Marvin? Irrelevant. Uther turned to Arthur and began.

"I'm glad you're here, now we can begin. As you have doubtlessly heard, sorcerers have once again invaded our home. However this time they are using the guise of diplomacy to conceal this attempt at their usual lies and butchery. Their main party will be arriving here tomorrow, but they have sent an...Ambassador," Uther's mouth twisted around the word, tainting it with bitter sarcasm as if the very idea of sorcerers using pacifistic methods was acid to his mind. Then a warped grin appeared on his face. "However he seems to have left us, in which case I deem it only appropriate that..."

Uther was cut off as a disembodied voice rolled down from the rafters.

"I'm still here you know"

The court's head shot up to see a vast raven staring down at tem with eyes of glistening cobalt. It cawed in a human voice and launched itself towards the stone floors. There was a gasp as it collided with an explosion of feathers and dark smoke. Then it began to swirl in the air and rise to form a tornado with the silhouette of a man at the centre. Merlin tensed and called his magic into his heart. He knew the druids to be a peaceful people but his experience with other sorcerers in Camelot did not encourage him to take the risk. But he still had to be careful. Morgana's eyes were everywhere and he couldn't afford to let Arthur or his father even begin to suspect him or all his plans would be ruined.

By now the tornado had subsided until it fell away to reveal the druid himself. He was of medium stature with a quite thick-set build. He had receding hair that fell colourlessly around his neck and shoulders and a nose that had been set wrong after a break. He was quite unremarkable in every way except for his eyes and outlandish garb. He wore forest green trousers and a long slate-grey tunic, both interwoven with the symbols of the Old religion in an impossible rainbow of blues and greens. His thick neck was wrapped around a dully-gleaming torc and a heavy iron broadsword hung at his back. What really stood him out, though, was that he was covered from his broad shoulders down to the stony floor with a cloak of a thousand shades of gray and black, mottled with obsidian feathers and glistening obsidian. And his eyes. Eyes that glowed golden and spun with dazzling magic. Merlin drew in a sharp breath. This was a man of power. To sustain the magic for such a time that his eyes would glow like that...he did not even know if he, Emrys himself, could do such a thing. This druid ambassador was dangerous, very dangerous.

The man smirked.

"Greetings your lordships, your Majesty" he bowed deeply to Arthur who had moved around to stand beside his father. "The greetings of the Western Bird Clan are extended to you with the utmost of respect. Please also forgive us this deception, it is not..."

Uther cut him off quickly.

"Deception?"

"Yes, though it is not our intention to cause alarm but we were forced to change the moment of the arrival of our main party..."

"Why?"

"To avoid any ambushes by someone, anyone, who wished our party to be prevented from reaching Camelot of course."

Uther barely suppressed a wince. That was exactly what he had been planning. He would have sent Arthur and his knights to ambush the main party when they crossed into Camelot's borders (blaming it on Cenred of course) and then torturing the "ambassador" for information before executing him as he deserved. Uther frowned and the druid's smirk grew as if he knew what he was thinking. Maybe he could. You could never know with these people. Uther continued with the matter in hand.

"When will your party be arriving then?"

"Imminently"

"WHAT?" Uther was appalled. "That's impossible! Our scouts had made no reports. You could not have entered the kingdom without us knowing."

"We are druids. We do not always use...normal methods. There is no..." He cut off suddenly, cocking his head to the side as if he was listening to something.

"They are here"

**DUN DUN DUH! Cliffhanger time! hope to see/hear from you all soon but i dunno when i can next update! got to love you and you leave you! BYE!**

**P.S. also love to Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan! she's so randomistic! and AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KAI! Cliffhanger no jutsu! oh no wiat that's Naruto not Merlin! sozzle! but anyway here's my super-speedy gonzales update! and it's the longest yet!**

"They are here"

A deafening silence rang through the hall until, all of a sudden, the druid slammed his hands onto the floor and yelled,

"Heofoncandela sylfum fifth ic gebann se rædgifta sylfum wiglunga, drýcræftigu, und ríceiu"

A cloud of smoke enveloped him. When it cleared, the smoke revealed five figures that had joined the ambassador. The gathered court gasped, the knights diving for their swords while Merlin tensed like a runner awaiting the gunshot that starts the race, waiting for any threat to Arthur or Camelot to appear. The words of the Old religion buzzed on his tongue and raced through his mind. Six druids of unknown power against Merlin and a few knights. The odds were not in his favour. Then the first of the five hooded figures raised their hand towards the king.

"Peace," the voice deep and mature and carried the air of someone who was used to command and being unquestionably obeyed. "Stay your weapons. We mean no harm to those with whom we have no quarrel."

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur.

"We are the Six Great Elders of the Druidic Clans and we come to offer an alliance of peace and to offer our services to the king."

A shocked silence ran throughout the hall. This was...impossible. Why would the very people Uther had persecuted for so long wish to align themselves with him? And why so in this manner? They seemed almost to flaunt their power as they came into the very centre of Camelot where Uther's word was law. Then Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"How do we know what you say is true? It is not easy to trust someone who will not even show you their face."

"If it pleases Your Majesty we will reveal ourselves."

"Yes, remove your hoods this instance," ordered Uther imperiously. Nothing happened for the druids did not even move let alone don off their cloaks. Eventually Arthur stepped forward once more and repeated his father's command.

"Remove your cloaks."

The druid who seemed to be their spokesperson bowed his head,

"Yes, Your Majesty" and reached up to throw back the hood of his cloak. The other Elders, following his example, did the same.

There were staggered gasps as the faces revealed were not those expected of some of the most powerful druids in existence.

The first, who had been speaking, was a quite young man in his late-twenties with callused skin and dark brown hair that fell in scraggly waves to his shoulders. His cloak was a dark forest green and closed with an unadorned silver pin at the neck. Drawing back his shoulders he spoke his name,

"Firth, Elder of Healers."

The next was a tall woman with the hooked nose of an eagle and prominent cheekbones. Her auburn hair was pulled back so tightly into a harsh ponytail that it did nothing to soften her fierce features. Her cloak was the colour of claret and a golden whorl secured it at her throat,

"Orlena, Elder of Mystic."

The eldest of them seemed impossibly old and his silvered beard disappeared into the folds of his cloak which was the colour of burnt sand. His snowy mane of tangled hair flowed freely down his hunched back and he had eyebrows that could be tied in knots. The skin of his face did not seemed to fit his skull as it crumpled and creased into vast rivulets when he spoke,

"Marius, son of Cornelius, Elder of Minds and Keeper of all Druidic Chronicles and Prophecies."

The fourth was a slight man with long hair that slid between shades as he twisted his head around to stare at each member of the court individually. He had his ebony cloak thrown back to reveal trousers of worn canvas and a light cotton shirt that did little to disguise tanned skin and taught muscles like knots in string. A curious sword also hung at his hip but that was the only visible weapon on any of the druids. He waited a few moments before speaking his name but when he did it was in a spine-tingling voice that seemed to echo with an ominous ring of iron. Gwen, leaning against one of the columns, shuddered in fear as his voice seemed to threaten death even when speaking of peace.

"Steel, Elder of Arms and Master of Blades."

The last one, though, was, by far, the strangest of them all. It was a girl. An innocent-looking child who did not seem a day over twelve. With her dirty-bond hair in bunches and eyes the size of saucers, her midnight blue cloak, sealed at the throat with a pale, shimmering stone carved with an exotic whorl, was greatly at odds with her appearance, especially as it dragged across the ground behind her and dwarfed her already minimal frame.

"Eloise, Elder of Power and Protection and Head of All Magical Development" she chimed in a voice of toffee apples and sunshine, but, somewhat spoilt the image by glaring at the gathered onlookers as if daring them to challenge her. Any doubts in their minds were thenceforth erased as her eyes, like those of all the Elders glowed vibrant gold with the power they possessed. Nevertheless, one foolhardy knight ran forward and bellowed out,

"Monsters! Taking the form of a child to trick us. Kill them!"

Drawing his blade, he dove towards the small Elder. Surprisingly, none of the other Elders so much as batted an eyelid, let alone moving to protect one of their own. The reason for this soon became clear as the girl simply side-stepped the oncoming knight and, grabbing his collar as he flew past, threw him across the hall to slam into a column on the other side of the room. As the knight crumpled into an unconscious heap, spider-web cracks shot through the pillar and a cloud of dust was launched into the air. A collective gulp spread throughout the room and the court began to eye the young Elder with new wariness. Tension now permeated the air and it barely decreased as Firth cleared his throat and spoke again,

"My apologies for this unfortunate...matter but we mean no offence by our appearances. For, although those of us like Marcus may wish to retain his true form it is, in truth easier and more...suitable for the majority of us to maintain the optimum appearances that you see before you. They tend to reflect either our chosen profession or that of ourselves at the time in which we were at our most distinguished. However, some of us..."

"Enough of this chattering," Orlena cut in. "While you Healers would sit around and yammer all day about the most trivial of things, some of us have work to do. We have a job to do here. So get on with it!"

Ulric rolled his eyes.

"As my companion put it so eloquently, we are here on a mission. We wish to extend the hand of friendship to Camelot and its allies."

"How so?" asked Arthur, his pondering look at odds with the blunt suspicion and scepticism that was etched on his father's face.

"We offer our support of men and power in Camelot's hours of need; free trade with us; unlimited access to our Healers at all times; and an ambassador for Camelot to speak on all druid matter that concern Camelot."

"That seems like an appealing offer and yet it is curiously one-sided. How do you benefit from this?"

"Very shrewd, Your Majesty. We would of course expect Camelot's military support in return; equal trade rights; and the presence of an official druid representative in Camelot who would have a say in all matters that would concern us."

Uther smirked. The benefits to Camelot far outweighed those gained by the druids, and even those clauses he did not agree with could be disposed of easily enough, just like the sorcerers who dared cross him. His thoughts were interrupted once again.

"We have one other condition."

"Yes? What is it?"

"To train Prince Arthur. To make him a suitable heir to fulfil the prophecy of his destiny as the Once and Future King."

Uther shot up in his chair like he had been electrocuted.

"NO! NEVER! YOU WON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU! I'll kill you! You can't take him too!"

Arthur grabbed his shoulder.

"Father! It's okay. I'm still here. I'm right here. It's okay." His voice was quiet and gentle like a father calming a frightened child rather than the truth of the reversal. "It's alright. We'll just see what they want then you can send them away. Okay?" he squeezed Uther's arm before turning back to face the court. Arthur's eyes instinctively sought out Gwen. She put on a brave smile and the young prince took strength from that. Seeing their look, Merlin shook his head. Morgana's betrayal had hurt the lovers beyond words but it had crushed Uther. Ever since the invasion of immortals, the king had been a shadow of his former self and Arthur was forced to take over more and more of the burden of kingship. It was hard for the young prince and, if not for Merlin's sly interventions, he would have crumpled under the pressure. Seeing Merlin's bright blue eyes on him, Arthur turned back to the druids and their proposition.

"So, you wish to train me. What exactly would that entail?"

"We would teach you the kingly arts..."

"What?"

"Linguistics, politics, etiquette, the practicalities of ruling like taxation and tactics, both on and off the battlefield, along with other things."

"I can assure you that my son has had the best tutors that Camelot has to offer," put in Uther.

"Then he should already know never to say "What?" in polite company."

There was an awkward pause until Sir Gawain snorted with suppressed laughter,

"Hey Arthur," he called. "I like these guys!"

Sir Elian punched his friend's arm to get him to shut up, only to receive one in return.

"He would also learn Healing," continued Firth.

"Magical defence," added Orlena.

"Scripture," put in Marcus.

"Power," chimed Eloise.

"Stealth and how to properly wield that lump of iron you call a sword," finished Steel, scornfully.

"My son is finest sword-fighter and knight Camelot has..."

"That's debatable!" added Gawain as Elian punched him in the gut to stop his laughter.

"...and you would do well to remember it!" finished Uther, still addressing the druids.

"Can he split a leaf at three hundred paces?" asked Steel quietly.

"What? No! Of course not! No one can do that! Why?"

"Because that's one of the lessons we teach our beginners. Beginners! Children of twelve or younger! I despair for Camelot if your Prince is your finest fighter."

"Then I accept your offer."

"WHAT? Arthur, no! Son! I forbid you!"

"Think about it father. If they can even do half what they promise then Camelot will benefit greatly. And anyway," he spoke quietly into his father's ear. "Even if they can't then it gives me a perfect opportunity to gather information on them!" Arthur himself would never dream of following up on his suggestion but he knew how to get his father on his side.

"Oh…yes…good point, Arthur. You can go…but...no, wait, how long? How long will you be gone for?"

Arthur looked questioningly at Ulric.

"Two years" the healer replied.

"Two _years_? No! That's too..."

"It's okay! Father, it's fine."

"No! They can't have you! They can't take you too! They can't have you. First Ygraine, then Morgana, not you too!"

"Father it's alright. The time is perfectly acceptable and the benefits to Camelot far outweigh the cost. Father, I must go. I have to. It's what I do. Yes two years is a long time but it'll be worth it. I just need you to be strong while I'm gone. Be strong for me. Please, Father, can you do that?"

"Yes...yes Arthur. I will. I will keep Camelot strong. Strong for you my son."

"Thank you Father."

Arthur turned back to the druids.

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow. At first light come to clearing in the Forbearn Woods by the spring of Antioch. We will take you from there." With those words, the Elders seemed to glow and burn like cherry-red coals in the heat of a fire before, all at once, they burst into ash and dark flames and disappeared. When the last of them had dissipated, Arthur turned back to the dumb-struck court.

"I leave tomorrow at dawn. I must go now and prepare," and with those words he strode out of the hall and off to his room, Merlin following silently in his wake.

**dundunduh! please review! i love reviews! they make me happy! **

**and all Merlin fans must immeadiately go and read A Question Of Motives! the best merlin fic I've found to date! go! read it! it's so cool!**


	4. Chapter 4

Upon entering Arthur's chambers, Merlin trotted over to the prince's wardrobe and started pulling out shirts.

"So," he asked. "When do we leave?" the prince blinked stupidly at him. "What? I'm coming too!"

Arthur continued to stare at him as he had gone mad.

"What?"

"That's what I just said."  
"No, I mean, what the hell are you talking about, Merlin? You aren't coming! There is no way in hell that you're coming with me!"

There was silence as the two of them glared at each other until Merlin ducked his head and grinned.

"Arthur? Since when have I ever done as I'm told. I'm coming. Face it, you're helpless without me!" he laughed as the prince furiously threw a pillow at him. It missed him by a mile but the prince wasn't done and his face grew serious again.

"Merlin, I'm serious. It's too dangerous. The druids are an unknown and very dangerous people. You aren't prepared to deal with this."

Merlin gave the prince a strange look.

"Are they more dangerous than the Great Dragon?"

"No but…"

"An army of magically reanimated skeletons?"

"No but…"

"So visiting the druids is more dangerous than infiltrating a deadly-trap-ridden castle in a hostile country to rescue a serving-girl from a mad king and his pet sorceress? Breaking into Camelot's dungeon to rescue your father from the clutches of his power-crazed daughter and her evil not-sister and kidnapper? Defying the king to break a mind-reading Druid-boy with untold powers out of prison? Duelling a sorcerer with a magical shield made of deadly enchantment in the form of poisonous serpents? Being trapped in a magical maze and being forced to suffer three deadly curses because one idiot couldn't stop himself from killing a magical creature? Battling a water demon in the tunnels beneath a plague-ridden Camelot? Having to save a royal prat from an enchanted assassin's dagger only to be rewarded by being forced to serve his royal prickishness as an abused servant for untold eons? Having to drink deadly poison because no one will believe you that it really was poisoned? Having to…"

"Alright, I get the point! We've been through a lot but this is not like all those other times. There is no big safe castle to come home to at the end of the day. No Gaius to heal us if we get hurt. This is different. Two years on our own where anyone and everyone is or could be an enemy. Nothing we've done before can compare to this. Look, Merlin, you're not going! Alright?"

"Yes, I am. You just said so yourself! "We", "us". You're lost without me. You'd be dead before you even get there. I'm going too, you need me there. You can't even put your armour on without me, what do you expect to do in a fight?" Merlin laughed and ducked as the prince's helmet flew past him.

"Merlin!"

Luckily, further chaos was prevented by a quiet knock at the door. Straightening quickly, the prince smoothed down his tunic ad franticly ran his fingers through his hair. Merlin sniggered at Arthur's antics and trotted over to get the door for Gwen.

The blacksmith's daughter was distraught and hardly acknowledged Merlin's presence in her hurry to speak to Arthur.

"Is it true? Are you going? Why? Arthur, please, what's happening?"

Arthur was silent for a moment and then enveloped the maid in a sad embrace.

"Yes Gwen, it's true. And I am sorry but I…I have no choice in the matter, I must do this. It's for the good of Camelot. I don't want to…"

"You're lying." Gwen's rely was abrupt as she stepped out of the protective circle of the prince's arms. Arthur opened his mouth to object but she cut him off once again. "No, you _are_ lying! Camelot doesn't benefit in any way from being abandoned by its prince for two whole years. Why are you really going? Is it…is it…about..us?"  
"No! Gwen, no! I love you. Truly, I do. This is about my father. Ever since my…since Morgana betrayed us, he's been weak and…dependant. He needs me constantly at his side and…he can't. He is the king and he has to be strong, for all our sakes. While he is weak then so is Camelot. All the time I'm there, he has a shoulder to lean on and, while it was originally a kindness, he has become reliant. I have become a hindrance to my father's recovery. If I leave then he can't rely on me and he will be forced to stand on his own two feet and return to being the king he once was."

"But Arthur, two years! That's too long!"

"It's perfect. Any shorter and my father would just wait for my return and allow the kingdom to fall into ruin. Any longer and..well I couldn't leave Camelot for that long."  
"Arthur, the kingdom's been here for hundreds of years. It's not going to…"

"I'm not talking about the kingdom, Guinevere." The prince's eyes darkened with love and he drew the girl against him, pressing his lips to hers. Gwen responded passionately. The two of them were rarely this open about their feelings so, as much as their separation pained Gwen, she understood why it had to be so and, through that simple kiss they spoke in voices that ran deeper than words. They knew how long the next two years would be for them both and, although Arthur would never dishonour her by asking, Gwen promised to wait for him. The kiss deepened, becoming far stronger that it had ever been before, even before the siege of Camelot had not held such feelings of desperation.

Merlin sighed as he watched them. In these dark times, Arthur and Gwen still had each other. Suddenly the sorcerer's vision blurred in one eye and he was briefly given a vision of the king striding along a nearby corridor. Uther had triggered one of his warning spells and that meant he was coming here!

"Arthur," he hissed "your father's coming!"

The lovers sprung away from each other and Gwen rushed for the door. Merlin grabbed her arm.

"It's too late for that. Quick, there's a set of dirty clothes behind the screen. Grab them and pretend to be collecting the laundry or something. I'll continue packing and Arthur you just…sit at your desk and look lazy and bossy. I'm sure you can manage that somehow."

Gwen sniggered as she hurried across the room. No sooner had her hand closed on Arthur's cast-off shirt when the doors flew open to reveal the king.

**I'm in the middle of exams but I had a couple of hours free so I scrawled this out. Sorry about the massive wait but I'm in GCSE year and doing soooo much work. I haven't much time off since Christmas and my muse had left me. Thankfully she has finally returned and has banished my writer's block for the time being. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it shouldn't be too soon. Please reveiw! I love reveiws and welcome constructive criticism (but flamers will be burnt alive at the stake by Uther). Until next time, highlord24.**


	5. Chapter 5

The king barged into the prince's chambers and was met by a very normal sight. The prince was leaning casually against his desk while a serving girl bustled around collecting the dirty washing and the prince's manservant, Martin?, had his head buried in the wardrobe.

Uther's stormy eyes returned to his son and he felt himself grow even more enraged with the boy. How could he be so…nonchalant about this? about leaving, no abandoning, Camelot in its time of need. Words fell short in articulating Uther's rage at his son and the druids that were trying to take him away with them, so Uther did what he did best. Gave orders.

"You are not going and that's final!" he shouted at his son and spun on his heel to march from the room.

"Yes I am" contradicted Arthur.

Uther's face was the picture of rage.

"You are not! I am both the king and you father and you will not leave this room without my say, let alone charge off into unknown lands to be murdered by evil, treacherous sorcerers!" The last word was spat like poison from a vicious wound.

"Father, I have to," Arthur pleaded. "I have to go. We've already told them I'm going and to go against that now would be nothing short of betrayal and we cannot afford these people as our enemies. They are too powerful. We can't fight a war that we have no chance of winning."

"I am Camelot's king and it is my sovereign right to declare war on the enemies of the kingdom."

"Yes but it is me who has to do the fighting. Aare you trying to get me killed?"

Uther blanched before turning purple with rage.

"Never…_never ever_ say that again!"

"I know it's hard to hear but it is no longer the king who leads the knights of Camelot. It's me, the prince, now and I won't make them fight an enemy that could kill them with a single look especially if I could have prevented the battle with a little personal sacrifice."

"But they're sorcerers! They'll betray you! Kill you and cheat you of your lives! This is not 'a little personal sacrifice'! This is suicide! You cannot go!"

"I can, Father, and I will. I leave as soon as I can pack with or without our blessing." Arthur marched to the door and held it open, his dismissal clear. "This is for the good of the kingdom, regardless of personal feelings. Do not think for a moment that this was an easy decision, but this must be done, as is my duty to Camelot."

Uther stared at his son and sighed mournfully.

"I have taught you that well, sometimes I wonder if not too well. You may go, but," the storm clouds returned to Uther's eyes, "You do not go with my blessing. This is your decision and, should you fail and Camelot fall, then on your head be it."

"I know but I trust Camelot to survive without me and if I can eliminate a threat before it strikes, even at the cost of my own life, then I am willing to take that chance."

"So be it," and Uther swept from the room.

Arthur turned to see the eyes of Gwen and Merlin on him. He returned their looks inquisitively and was surprised when Gwen glide forwards and tenderly laid her hand on his cheek.

"Sometimes," she said "I forget you're a prince. I think of you as just a man. A wonderful, wonderful man, but a man all the same. Then I see the king you will one day become and I realise you are so much more."

"Guinevere..."

"And I love you all the more for it." Spreading her pale lavender skirts the maid curtsied. A perfect court curtsy, from a queen to her king. "My Lord." And she too swept from the room.

Arthur watched her go wordlessly until he recalled Merlin's presence. He spun around and saw the same look of lingering respect that he had seen in Gwen's eyes.

"Um…Merlin, pack your things and prepare the horses. We leave immediately."

Merlin nodded his understanding.

"Yes, Sire."

Then Merlin too bowed and left the room. This was so different from his normal behaviour that Arthur stood there blinking in shock long after the other man had left the room. Such behaviour was to be expected from any servant but with Merlin it seemed to carry special significance. Arthur groaned another thing to annoy him. He buried his head in his hands. That's it! He was leaving! Even the druids couldn't be more mysterious than the people he lived with everyday!


End file.
